


Five Times They Helped Each Other And The One Time He Couldn't

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Enemies to Lovers, Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Good man, Hurt/Comfort, I need help, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Relationship(s), What Have I Done, also i wanted to write fluff and angst, and i still cry whenever i see or think of him, and this idea just wouldnt, because im a multishipper, featuring your host, forsaken killed me, i just really love shaxx okay, i knew cayde would die before i played the game, i played it like 4 months ago, let go of me, like im a lesbian but shaxx???, next up, probably saint/shaxx, probably wouldnt have added the angsty mess that is shaxxwinter if it wasnt, so writing this was a ride, this is selfindulgent by the way, unoriginal_fangirl, welcome back to rarepair hell with shaxx, why am i still upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: A 100 year slowburn cut down into about 1k words and 6 very short stories, featuring "enemies" to lovers, Cayde being a dumbass, Shaxx just being Tired of Cayde's shit, and Incomprehensible Fear of Losing The One You Love (Again).
Relationships: Cayde-6/Shaxx (Destiny), past Felwinter/Shaxx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Five Times They Helped Each Other And The One Time He Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> so um. you could make me read shaxx x pretty much any man in destiny and i would read it and write something for it myself. thats very weird because im a lesbian but theres just something about that Man.....
> 
> also if i get lore wrong??? i Bullshit my way through things i dont know enough about. like exos.
> 
> and i will shoehorn shaxxwinter into every fic thank you very much

**I.**

"Stay down," Cayde said quietly as Shaxx shifted beside him. The Titan had been unconscious for as long as it had taken Cayde to drag him here. Meanwhile, Cayde had been keeping an eye on the Fallen walking around outside their hiding spot. 

Shaxx looked at him. "Where are we?" 

"I don't think you hit your head that hard," Cayde murmured with a glance to the Titan. "We were attacked, remember?" 

"Doesn't explain how we got here," Shaxx grumbled. 

"I dragged you here after they knocked you out. I'm  _ pretty  _ sure you got hit, so we should probably look at tha-"

"Where are our Ghosts?" Shaxx pushed himself up on his elbows with a groan. 

Cayde placed a hand on Shaxx's chest. "Stay  _ down,"  _ he repeated. 

Shaxx's grip on his wrist was hard enough to break bone as his hand was forcibly removed. "Don't touch me." 

"Our Ghosts are on their way. We got separated from them," Cayde said with a sigh. "Like it or not, we're stuck here till they arrive." 

"Remind me to never leave the City with you again." Despite the helmet, Cayde could almost feel Shaxx glaring at him. 

"I should've left you out there," Cayde said.

Shaxx let his head fall to the ground. 

**II.**

"This is fine," Cayde said, hopping on one leg. The other one was left on the ground on the battlefield, as you do. 

Shaxx glanced at him. " _ What _ are you doing?" 

"Well, I can't really walk on my hands now, can I?" Cayde placed his hand against a tree trunk. Why did Exos get tired? What kinda flaw was that? He understood the eating thing, food was great, but exhaustion? There was no need for that.

Shaxx sighed and grabbed Cayde by the waist, slinging the Hunter over his shoulder. 

"Look at that. He's a sap," Cayde said. 

"Shut up." 

"This is a nice view." 

"I'll drop you." 

"You didn't have to pick me up."

"You're slowing us down with your miserable hopping." 

Cayde crossed his arms. "And here I was, thinking you actually cared." 

"Nope."

**III.**

The Tower was burning. Smoke filled whatever kinda mechanism was his substitute for lungs. As Ikora and Zavala ran to the plaza, to defend the gates, Cayde found himself seeking out Shaxx. 

The Crucible Handler wasn't at his usual spot. He had probably already sought out the battle, the Guardian's Razelighter in hand. A formidable foe for the endless stream of Cabal. 

He found the Titan fighting off at least eight Phalanxes, three Psions darting in between them. 

Ace in hand, Cayde slipped into the room. He moved behind the Phalanxes and managed to kill four before the other four noticed him. 

Which were then quickly disposed of by Shaxx stabbing them in the back with his sword. 

The Psions ran away at the sight. 

"I had it handled," Shaxx said, turning to Cayde. 

"Sure ya did." Cayde crossed his arms. "I think thanks are in order." 

Shaxx was silent for a moment. "Thank you," he finally muttered. 

"There we go." Cayde lifted his gun again. "Now, let's  _ move!" _

**IV.**

The sun was already on its way up as his group found its way past the Cabal shields. Shaxx hated to admit it, but there wasn't much on his mind aside from ensuring the Hunter Vanguard was okay. 

Cayde wasn't the first (reluctantly called) lover he'd had, and he didn't want to lose him like-

Like Felwinter.

For a moment he was back in the cold, Russian mountains, waiting for the return of the Iron Lords because they had said they would be back by then.

And yet only Saladin-... 

No, this wasn't about Felwinter. Cayde wasn't Felwinter. 

Cayde wasn't going to die.

"Shaxx?" Ikora said curiously as he got to the top of the building. 

Cayde looked up, optics flickering, one arm lost, but alive nonetheless. The Hunter lifted a hand. "Hey, big guy," he greeted. 

Shaxx moved to him, almost entranced, before falling to his knees and dragging Cayde into his arms. "Don't do that again." 

"What did I do?" 

"Make me worry." 

Cayde lifted his remaining arm and hooked it around Shaxx's neck. "Aww… So you do love me." 

"Shut up." 

Cayde laughed. "I love you too," he murmured. 

Shaxx's grip on the Exo's smaller body tightened, but he didn't say anything. 

"Traveler!" 

The four Guardians on the roof looked up at the bright light before the Traveler. 

"Oh, shit," Cayde whispered as he turned around to watch the glowing Ghaul. 

"Do you see me now? I am immortal! A god! You have failed! Witness the dawning of a new age!" 

They had  _ lost.  _ Shaxx entwined his fingers with Cayde's, leaned his head atop the Exo's. 

They couldn't have failed. They had fought so hard, lost so many, to lose now…

Light poured from the cage holding the Traveler. They watched as it cracked.

"You...do...see...me," the large Light apparition of Ghaul said, looking to the Traveler. 

Light exploded. It was hard to watch, the bright Light pouring from the Traveler. Ghaul's scream had to be audible all over Earth, perhaps even throughout the system. 

The Traveler was awakened. 

"Alright, fireworks over, time to go home," Cayde said, struggling to his feet while refusing to release Shaxx's hand with his one good arm. Shaxx got up as well.

"Don't you understand what this means, Cayde?" Zavala said. He gestured at the Traveler. "The Traveler is alive for the first time in centuries." 

"I'm just glad I can get my arm back." Cayde shrugged. 

Ikora sighed, though her fond expression betrayed her true feelings on the matter. She and Zavala started walking away, with nothing but a knowing glance at the two still on the rooftop. 

"Carry me?" 

Shaxx looked down at Cayde. "They didn't blast off your legs." 

"Please?" 

* * *

They arrived at the new Tower later, Cayde half asleep in Shaxx's arms. 

**V.**

_ This wasn't right. He couldn't move. Couldn't do anything. But this wasn't right. This couldn't be right.  _

_ He looked at Felwinter, dangling from the ceiling with red lines, an infestation of the too bright colour on his chest. Felwinter's helmet was on the floor below him, making the sight of the Warlock even worse.  _

_ "Winter," Shaxx croaked, reaching out.  _

_ The Warlock's optics flickered to life, but they were blue. His mouth glowed orange. _

_ Like… _

_ He blinked, and suddenly it was Cayde dangling lifelessly. _

_ "You couldn't save me," Felwinter's voice came from behind him, cold, low. "What makes you think you can protect him?"  _

_ "I would rather die-" _

_ Felwinter laughed. "That's exactly what you said before I died. Before the other people you've ever loved died. You're poison, Shaxx."  _

_ "Rude," Cayde said, optics and mouth flickering to life. "Didn't know you had that many partners." _

_ "Yes, you do," Shaxx said, still nailed to his spot, at least a metre away from the Hunter.  _

_ Cayde inclined his head, the only body part he seemed to still be able to use. The rest of him was restrained. "Yeah, I do," he said finally.  _

_ A gunshot echoed through the room. _

_ Cayde fell to the floor, the red lines suddenly gone. As was the force holding Shaxx down. He dashed forward, falling to his knees beside the Hunter. "Cayde," he breathed, reaching for the Exo's face.  _

_ "Ah, it'll be...it'll be fine," Cayde said. "Guess you do...love me."  _

_ "Of course I love you, you fool!"  _

_ "There you go. We waking up now?" Cayde asked, still dying but no longer sounding the part.  _

_ "Wh-what?" _

_ "Wake up!" Cayde said again, a little more forceful.  _

_ "Wa-..." _

"...-ke up!" Cayde's hands grabbed his shoulders, his head hovering over Shaxx's. 

Shaxx reached up, holding Cayde's face the same way he had in his dream, and dragged the Hunter into a breathless kiss. 

"Hey," Cayde said softly when Shaxx finally released him. "You okay?" 

"Just a bad dream." 

"Oh." Cayde snuggled into his side again, his head resting on Shaxx's chest. "Wanna talk about it?" 

"No." 

"Alright. Goodnight." 

He wanted to ask Cayde not to leave. "I love you." 

Cayde lifted his head. "You sure you okay?" 

Shaxx looked away. "Never got to say it to Felwinter. Just wanted to make sure you knew." 

"I love you too." 

**VI.**

"Shaxx-" 

"What do you mean, he's  _ dead?!"  _ Shaxx slammed his fist against the wall, glaring at Zavala. 

"Cayde was killed in a prison break. One of the Hunters is on a quest to avenge him. I didn't stop them." It was like Felwinter all over again. Just like when the Iron Lords fell, Shaxx was angry. 

Unlike when Felwinter died, there was no outlet for that anger. No man to punch. At least after what had happened to the Iron Lords, Shaxx could throw the blame to Saladin, someone near him, someone alive and present and oh so ready to take that blame.

There was nothing to reign in Shaxx's grief and hatred, Zavala realized as he watched the Crucible Handler pace across his balcony, lift his index finger as if to say something, and then decide against it. 

There was something so tragic in watching an immortal man respond to hearing he lost his second lover the same way he had lost the first, and so many others he had cared about over the course of his long life. 

In the end they had all been murdered.

In the end, Shaxx was alone. He could speak of how the Young Wolf was his favorite Guardian, could speak amicably with most Guardians, of how even his relationship with Zavala was...occasionally friendly, but nothing changed the fact that he was so utterly alone. 

"Who did it?" Shaxx finally asked.

Zavala took a deep breath. "Uldren Sov." 

* * *

"Tell me."

The Guardian looked up at the sound of Shaxx's strangely haughty voice. 

"Did you pull the trigger on the prince?"

The hand on their hip lowered to the Ace of Spades, their eyes almost directly boring into his own despite the fact that his were carefully hidden behind his helmet, and they nodded.

Nothing more.

Just a nod.

And Shaxx breathed like what felt for the first time in weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> and you may wonder why im not writing about eris considering shes my current main character obsession alongside shaxx but the joke's on you my main ship for her is with ikora and i have no clue how to write either of them. or any destiny characters for that matter.
> 
> ALSO i have??? an extra piece??? bc i got confused about the structure so if u want that,, hmu


End file.
